


Stark Courage

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blanket Permission, Bullet Point Fiction, But he's got more marbles than canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, He's still not playing with a full deck, Only 3 Horcruxes, Open Permission, Politics, Reincarnation, Saner Voldemort, Sansa is Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Sansa dies in dragon fire, on the walls of Winterfell. But the old gods favor the Starks.Sansa is reborn into a new life, a magical life. A life as a Potter.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Sansa Stark
Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500458
Kudos: 29





	Stark Courage

Sansa dies in dragon fire. 

The old gods take pity, for the Starks are favored, and give her a new life. 

She is to be reborn. Her traumas are soothed as a growing embryo. Time moves differently and the love and care she can feel from her new mother and father soften her rough edges and eases the burden of the terrible previous life. 

She is born to Lily and James Potter 

Lily renames her Sansa. Says she read it in a book once

Voldemort is saner. Still not playing with a full deck, but has more marbles. As such he's more IRA than full-out war.

Sansa is 3 by the time he goes after the Potters.

Lily is 10 years younger than Petunia. She was a surprise child. As such the hate and jealousy isn't there. They aren't close siblings because of age. 

Sansa retains her memories. And when she feels the magic in her blood she remembers that feeling from before. The Starks were magical blood. They could warg and commune with other animals, or see the past/future. She recognizes it and as soon as she can she starts to practice. 

Severus went to Ravenclaw. He and Lily were still good friends. Alice Longbottom is still Lily's maid of honor at her wedding and Sansa's godmother. 

The attack of the Longbottoms - Frank is still tortured to insanity. But he dies shortly after. Alice has some nasty scars, but mostly, she lost her left hand. She's a runes mistress and with Flikwit and Severus' help, she constructs a steel replacement. In this world, Severus is an Uncle to Neville instead of an abuser.

When Sansa first meets Dumbledore she is 1. Or 25 depending on how you count. She sees him and she sees Petyr Baelish. If he had ever been allowed to grow old. The same scheming eyes. The same friendly harmless demeanor. Even the same wardrobe and mannerisms. It's eerie. But he is not Baelish in truth. Just a shade of the same type of man. Baby Sansa takes advantage of her baby status and giggles as she tugs too hard on his beard. 

Peter was Secret Keeper. Sirius played decoy. Peter betrayed the Potters and Sirius went after him. But Sirius got off a cutting curse just as Peter blew up the straight. Peter bled out, his Dark Mark exposed when the bodies were collected. Sirius died in the explosion. 

She is 3 (or 28) when she is orphaned and dropped off at the Dursleys. Dumbledore went with her in the late afternoon to make the introduction - three being too old to leave on a doorstep.

Seeing the Dursleys is like seeing the ghosts of Cersei and Robert - though Petunia and Vernon clearly love each other. Even their son, 5 years older than she, is reminiscent of Joffrey. But Sansa has long been acquainted with how to behave with these types of people. 

She gives it a year to settle. She then approaches her aunt to discuss her family. She wants to know about the other world - the magical world. She knows her father was someone important and thus she has responsibilities. She needs to know. Petunia, not a jealous hateful shrew, understands and sends 2 letters. One to Snape and one to Alice. 

Snape calls first and there is a heart-to-heart between the people who knew Lily as family. Then he meets Sansa. 

Sansa sees Severus, all dark of hair and eye, but sees all Lannister. Tyrion's cleverness, Cersei's cunning, and Jaime's steadfastness. It is comforting in its way, Sansa had, after all, loved all three Lannisters at one point. Before Sansa grew up and saw Cersei for what she was, Tyrion, in the midst of Kings Landing for his kindness, and Jaime when he believed in Jon and had come north. 

Between Snape and Alice, Sansa learns of her history and her world. She is the heir to Potter and Black. When she goes to the Goblins she asks about the houses’ sigils and words. 

Alice and Snape are confused. But the goblins answer. Toujour Pur for Black - and Sansa nods. "Those are good words." 

"What?!" exclaim Severus and Alice

"Of course. One must always endeavor to be pure of heart, mind, and deed. Especially when one's name is Black." Everyone looks at her like she's grown a 2nd head. 

Stark Courage for Potter. And Sansa laughs and then cries. Because she cannot help it. She is 29 years old (or 5) and she has outlived all her family. But here in this strange, magical world, her birth family recalls her past one. Her guardians don’t understand. 

Snape and Sansa go to Grimmauld and she can sense the foulness of the horcrux. It feels like Ramsey. They find it. And she asks how to destroy it. Snape says cursed fire and Sansa snaps out “wyldfire” and the green flames envelope the locket. It screams and then dies. The flames die with it. 

Snape is both impressed and deeply shaken. Sansa doesn't even look winded. 

Sansa takes care of the smallfolk who answer to the Potters and Blacks. 

Sansa redesigning the Black Crest so it's not a mess. Selecting a pointed hunting hound pointing at a star. To symbolize always striving for pure mind, heart, and deed. 

The Potters don't have a crest or sigil. So she designs a red and white weirwood tree on a dark grey field. Only she knows the meaning of the weirwood. But if she is the last Potter, it does not matter.

Her wand choosing is a long one. The Phoenix feather core is correct but the holly wood is wrong. Ollivander digs through his basement until he finds a pure white, empty wand shell. He brings it back up and Sansa immediately knows it's weirwood. She gasps as she touches it, empty as it is, she still feels the warmth of Winterfell and the icy wind and the smell of the godswood. Home. 

That is her wand. Phoenix feather for the future, weirwood for the past. 

She sorts Slytherin because she is too political a creature for the other houses. She is loyal to a fault, true, but only to those who return it. She is clever and curious, but knowledge is only a tool to her. She does not lack courage, her new family's words do not brand her a liar, but she is a Queen, not a warrior. She cannot afford to act first without thought. The house of the cunning and ambitious is the truest fit for the Queen of Winter. 

Old mannerisms die hard. She introduces herself as Sansa of the Houses Potter and Black instead of giving her surname like modern folk. 

The house-elves love her. Once she ensures their happiness and needs, they adore her. 

The discovery of the locket leads them to discover others. There is only the Diary and the Cup. Both connected to the House of Black. 

Sansa destroys both of them by the time she is 14. 

Death, the Stranger, stood in front of her crib that fateful night. Death said the gods did not give her this boon of new life only for a fool to destroy it. Sansa is never a host to a horcrux. Her soul is only hers. 

She reveals the truth of herself to Severus. She has come to love him. A man strong and kind her father promised. She says her family’s words with magic, and she appears as she should be - an adult, dressed as the Queen she is, and they are both of an age. Obviously, Sansa Potter-Black cannot change overnight, nor disappear. But they come to an understanding. 

A formal, long courtship and engagement. When she turns 17 or 41 they wed. 

And they live happily ever after. Their children are named Eddard Prince Potter, Jon Orion Black, Arya Lillian Potter, and Jaime Rickon Prince. 

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny just bit me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. It's kind of silly and only partially a story. But. Blanket Permission. Go nuts. Just share with me so I can read it. ;)


End file.
